CliffHanger Special
by Vuirneen
Summary: Lykouleon is trying to sneak out of the Castle without alerting Alfeegi, but gets caught in a sticky situation. How does he get out of it? You decide!
1. KaiStern's Office

A cheesy host in a flashy gold jacket takes the stage and gurns inanely at the audience.

"Welcome to Cliff-Hanger Special. Each episode will feature one of our favourite personages in shocking cliff hangers. How will they escape? Based on the opinions of our various judges..." _The judges wave as soon as they realise that they're being referred to. One of them looks just like you._ "Each cliff-hanger will be resolved. Won't that be fun?" 

A studio audience fails to clap or cheer. Their signs of boredom fail to register with the still-gurning host.

"Yeah! Inane joke. Pause for laughter."

"Let's go to our first victim, I mean our first star. Lykouleon of....thedragontribe. Let's roll!"

* * *

Lykouleon looked around nervously before leaving his office. He could usually bluff his way past the dragon fighters, but Alfeegi had recently told them to keep a closer eye on him and report any unusual doings straight to him. 

_ There's definitely something odd, _ he said to himself, _when your own dragon fighters are more scared of one of your underlings than of you. _ He snorted and then caught his breath. _Oh my. It's worse than that. I'm the Dragonlord and yet I'm creeping around my own castle and sneaking out because **I'm** afraid of Alfeegi. I should be able to just walk out, head held high._

He paused, then hugged the wall. 

_I'm doing it because I like to do it this way. Yes, I like to sneak out. I'm like a spy in my own castle, trying to get out without alerting the guards._

A bead of sweat formed on his brow and slowly made its way down his forehead as he tried to convince himself.

_The plan. Part one, get to the stables. Part two, leave the castle. Simple. Perfect._

Lykouleon inches his way down the corridors, his ears alert to any sound that might indicate another's presence. His actions may look suspicious, but usually when he meets someone in this area, they have a query or a matter of the utmost importance to discuss with him. People leave him alone in the garden, which he's very grateful for, but getting there can be difficult. _ I have to leave now. In the hallways of the castle, I'm considered fair game. I can't risk wasting any time talking to someone, no matter how well-meaning they are, so I must **not** be seen._

The sound of a door creaking open echoed down the corridor. Lykouleon's mind flashed. _I'm near Kai-Stern's Office. He's still away so it's the safest bet._ The Dragonlord dashed to the door. A glance up the hallway revealed the body of another appearing from a door further up. He turned the knob in front of him and entered the office. Lykouleon slowly closed the door, hoping that the click as it did so would not register with whoever was walking down the hall. 

The door closed without incident. The Dragonlord wiped his brow and then leaned up against the door to hear the doings beyond. From what he could tell, there were two people heading down the corridor, talking loudly to each other. Their voices hushed as they neared the office in which the Dragonlord was hiding.

_Do they know I'm in here? Did they see me come in? I thought I'd made it. I hope it's not an involved matter they want to discuss. Oh please let it not be about Alfeegi's latest budget. That's always a nightmare to deal with._

The footsteps halted outside the office door. His hand still rested on the doorknob and he could now feel resistance as the person on the other side grasped it firmly. Lykouleon scanned the room frantically. Kai-Stern's study was pretty empty. He did most of his work in other cities, that was his job after all, as a result his study was rarely visited. He mostly used it as a place to store souvenirs from his travels and they were few and far between. Kai-Stern travelled by foot and had learned not to carry any unnecessary weight. The only object in the room that could hide the Dragonlord was Kai-Stern's desk, solid and practical in the centre of the room.

_Bluff or hide? I have to choose now. _

The door started to open and the instincts of the Dragonlord took over. _What if it's Alfeegi? _ He leapt over the desk and rolled underneath it. The door opened fully and then closed. An unfamiliar, male voice spoke up.

"See, Kai-Stern's still away. This place is perfect."

A second unfamiliar voice spoke up. This one was female.

"Still, he's a Dragon Officer. What if someone comes?"  
"Why would anyone come?"  
"Maybe to check on the place. Make sure no-one's been in. There's bound to be some important stuff in here after all."  
"If this place was important, the door would've been locked. We're fine baby. Don't worry."  
"Still, what if someone was cleaning and went away to get a new brush or something and could _ walk in on us_!

The first voice laughed.

"Don't be silly. I'm telling you, this room's deserted and no-one's going to come into it all day. The only people here are you and me."

The voice has gotten louder as he spoke. _He must be walking toward the desk. _ Lykouleon looked at the surface of the desk above him. _I hope they're not going to do what I think they're going to do. I could be stuck here all day!_

The desk creaked as weight was placed upon it. Lykouleon looks down again and can just see a pair of feet beyond the gap in the desk. His face fell as he resigned himself to the immediate future.   
_I guess I know what's coming next. I'm never hiding in Kai-Stern's Office again. I wonder if he knows what goes on in here while he's away._

The sounds of their kisses were soft and could barely be heard by the hidden Dragonlord. _Small mercies_ Soon though, the noise of the kisses was replaced by the sound of moans as the guy explored more of the woman's body. Just as the Dragonlord was wondering how he could block out their love, all the groaning stopped.

"Fell wait!"  
"Wait?" He sounded upset and was panting heavily himself.  
"I don't think I can do this."  
"Why not?"  
"It's just so soon. I really like you, but I think that we should wait."  
"I like you too. You know that I love you."  
"You love me?"  
"I really love you." Several soft wet kisses can be heard as one was placed between every word in that sentence on some unknown part of her body.  
"Oh Fell!" Her voice was breathless and Lykouleon could tell that she was losing the battle between what she should do and what she wanted to do.  
"Oh Grawnia. I love you. I want to make love to you."  
"I want you to."

From this point on, everything moved a lot faster. Grawnia's inhibitions had been tossed aside and Fell was overwhelmed by the speed with which she tore off his clothes. 

_Just a bit faster now please,_ the Dragonlord thought. _I want to get out of here as quickly as possible._

The lovers' breathing grew wilder and more erratic. Finally Fell said to Grawnia "Ready?", then, "Does it hurt?". Grawnia didn't answer and was very quiet for the next few minutes. However, it wasn't long before her groans echoed throughout the room again, reverberating particularly loudly in the space under the desk. The groans suddenly stopped and there was silence. 

"Fell? Why did you stop?"  
"I can't go on. See?"  
"Oh. Can we do it again?"  
"It'll take a while before it works again."  
"I can wait."  
"Well, uh. I have to go back to work. I'm on duty in a few minutes and I need to clean up."  
"Oh well, maybe next time, we can spend longer at it?"  
"Yeah, of course."  
_Liar._

Fell didn't have much to say as they got dressed again, so Grawnia eventually gave up even the lightest small talk. Before they walked out the door, he turned to her and said.  
"Grawnia, I really love you and I'll see you again soon. This was great."  
"'Bye Fell."

The door opened and closed and the Dragonlord bounded up from underneath the desk. There were no obvious signs of the couple's activity, apart from the faint scent of sweat. The desk looked bone dry, Lykouleon felt no need to touch it and merely headed to the door. Caution caused him to listen before opening it and he heard the familiar tread of footsteps travelling down the hall.

_Lucky I stopped._

The mumble of voices accompanied the footsteps, voices which hushed and fell silent outside the door to Kai-Stern's Office.

_Not again._

Lykouleon's hand dropped to the doorknob and he felt resistance there, as before. His back stiffened.

_Another set of lovers? I'll show this lot! I'll scare them out of it and be on my way. I hope no-one's noticed that I'm missing yet._

Lykouleon jerked open the door and glowered down at the two preparing to enter their little love nest. Alfeegi hadn't noticed him yet, as he was still staring adoringly at his beloved....

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaand cut!"

The host bounds back into view. "Well folks, what do you think? Who's with Alfeegi? How will Lykouleon get out of this one? If he gets out of this one." He laughs unconvincingly. "And what is the next scrape to be featured on ... **Cliff-Hanger Special?**"

The audience is a bit more animated now, but the antics of the host are quickly draining them of the will to live. Save them from his dull links and appalling jokes. Act now! 


	2. Alfeegi and ?

The cheesy host bounds up to the stage again. "Welcome back to **Cliff-Hanger Special!** Ratings are good, but in order to keep up the payments on my new car, we need them to get even better. So, I hereby present our first monthly prize giving."

"Recognition has to first go to a Mr. T. Etheus. Thanks Mr. Etheus for your many suggestions on what could happen to Alfeegi. Unfortunately, none of them are printable, but please, keep trying."

"Thanks also go to a Mr. Illuser for his suggestion that a giant demon eats Alfeegi and that the next story involves a fight between a Dragon Knight and this demon. I like the continuity of your thought, but remember, the following story doesn't have to connect with what goes before."

He grins at the crowd and twirls his bowtie. "It seems that five out of eight readers know more about Alfeegi's love life than I do. Each one of them gets a very blurry photo of what could be Alfeegi and Ruwalk in an intimate embrace, or a hippopotamus, I don't know, there was something on the lens."

"All of which leaves Kurayami Ryuu and Lily of Arc duking it out for the GRAND PRIZE!" Someone in the crowd cheers dully at this. "Who's won? Well, this isn't called **Cliff-Hanger Special!** for nothing, you know. You'll just have to wait and see." He bows a few times as the curtain rises on chapter 2.

* * *

**Lykouleon jerked open the door and glowered down at the two preparing to enter their little love nest. Alfeegi hadn't noticed him yet, as he was still staring adoringly at his beloved....**

The door shut as quickly as it opened. A mindless Lykouleon dove behind the desk, grabbing open the drawer as he searched frantically for something to fight Alfeegi off with. _A ruler, a cannon, something sharp and pointy has to be in here!_ His maddened search went unrewarded. Desperate, he looked up at the door._ Huh? Why is the door still closed? Why hasn't Alfeegi run in to chastise me? Has he gone for reinforcements, or is he going to lock me in?_ Lykouleon stood, cautiously, his hand still in the drawer. He watched as the handle shuddered, then started to turn. He stood his ground until the door began to creak open, when his nerve failed and he ducked under the desk, again.

"I'm not imagining things, Ruwalk. I'm sure I saw something!" Alfeegi's voice filled the room with foreboding.  
"'Feegi," Ruwalk's voice purred. "We're alone, all alone, in Kai-Stern's Office. You don't have to be so formal, now that we've finally got some time together."  
"But there's someone here. It could be a ..." His voice was cut off suddenly, then Ruwalk spoke again.  
"Look around, it's empty. It's always empty," he said.  
"I know, but ..." Alfeegi said, plaintively.  
"'Feegi?" Ruwalk said, reproachfully. "I don't really have that much spare time. Someone booked me up this afternoon with meetings."  
"I'm sorry, Bear," he answered softly. The next noise could have been a small clap, or an innocent lip lick.  
"Rawr", growled Ruwalk. Alfeegi giggled. "That's better." The rustle of clothing and some half muttered words and soft moans entertain the shivering Lykouleon. _ So that's why he's never available to play Shogi with me at night, anymore. I wonder why they're keeping it a secret._ A girlish squeal echoed around the office. _If I'm found, I am so dead!_

The noises stopped as Ruwalk spoke again. "'Feegi?"  
"Hmmm?" he moaned.  
"Who's the best looking guy in the castle, after you?" he asked.  
"Why it's you, Bear", he laughed.  
"I'm even prettier than Lykouleon?" he asked, teasingly.  
"Of course, honey. Everyone says that," Alfeegi reassured him.  
"And I'm sexier than Lykouleon too, right?" he continues.

_You bastard. You know I'm here, don't you?_ He shuddered, movement rippling down his spine. _Oooh, Ruwalk? If I get out of here, without Alfeegi finding me, we will have words. A dragonlord shouldn't have to take this, while he's crouching under his Secretary of Foreign Affair's desk, hoping not to get caught by Alfeegi. I should stand up. I am the Dragonlord after all._ Sounds of passion filtered down through the desk. _Only, not right now._ Lykouleon cowered, as Alfeegi's moans grew louder.

"Ruwalk! Mmmmmm. Lower. Ah!" he gasped. "Are you possessed? You're so..."  
"Hmmm?" was the only comment from Ruwalk.  
"Ah," he moaned. "I think you're all turned on. Is that it? Do you want me?"  
Ruwalk growled and Alfeegi screamed.  
_What the hell did he do?_ Lykouleon looked up. _I think I need to have a little talk with Ruwalk. Either Alfeegi's really naturally horny, or I could learn a few tricks to use on my own little demon._ The desk vibrated. _What's happening now? Is someone hitting the desk? I have got to get out of here. I can't sit through this again. Not with these two. I ..._ He looked down. _That can't be good. Think of the mountains of paperwork Alfeegi will saddle me with if he finds me. _ He waited. _That worked. Now, I have to get out of here, while these two are distracted. I can't stay here._

He slowly and carefully crept out from behind the desk. Something soft brushed against his cheek and he shook his head away. He followed the soft thing with his eyes and watched as this unknown item attached itself to the back of Alfeegi's head. _Ah. Oh sh..._ His eyes met Ruwalk's, who was latched onto Alfeegi's neck like a vampire. They closed softly. _Good old Ruwalk. Keep Alfeegi distracted for me._ As the Dragonlord started to shuffle around the desk, Ruwalk slammed the desk and hauled Alfeegi to his feet. _What?!_ Lykouleon backed under the desk, yet again.

"Ruwie," Alfeegi whined. "Why'd you stop?"  
"I want you 'Feeg, but I don't have any stuff with me," he answered.  
"What?"  
"I didn't think we'd be doing this, babe," he said, his voice muffled slightly. "You said that you were up to your eyes."  
"I always say that. Rrrrrrrrrowwwlll!"   
"Your room's closer 'Feeg."  
Alfeegi sighed. "Do you want me to get anything else? Rope...?"  
Ruwalk laughed. "Your choice, babe."  
Muffled moans and soft, silky noises trickled back down to Lykouleon until he heard Ruwalk mutter a stern "Alfeegi!" Shortly afterward, he heard the door open and close again and he rolled safely out. Still lying on the floor, he stretched gently. _If I was stuck there any longer, I'd be too cramped to do anything but scamper like a deformed monkey. _"Thank you, Ruwalk," he said.  
Ruwalk's face appeared over the desk. "Why Lykouleon!" he laughed. "What on **dusis** are you doing under that desk? You just missed Alfeegi. Is something wrong? Can you get up?"  
Lykouleon rose and hugged his friend. "Thank you. That could have gone all kinds of ugly. Err." As he stepped back his eyes turned to Ruwalk's messy hair, his open shirt, the _teethmarks on his chest?_  
"Well," he said, still smiling. "I couldn't let Raseleane be found in a state of undress by Alfeegi. Is she going to come out now, or shall we continue the pretence?"  
"Raseleane?" he said.  
"Yes. She is here with you, isn't she?" His eyes lowered, his smile faded. "Why else would you hide out in Kai-Stern's office, but for some quiet and exciting time with the woman you're married to?" Ruwalk's voice grew cold as he continued to speak.  
"Ah, err. Yes," Lykouleon stuttered.  
"Lykouleon. Just who were you meeting with?"  
"Um, no-one. You see."  
"Please," Ruwalk snorted. "I have a nose, I know what was going on in here." The Dragonlord looked up startled, as he continued. "I saved you from Alfeegi, but that's only because I didn't think that you were doing the dirty on Raseleane. You're the Dragonlord, for crying out loud. How could you? She's such a sweet girl and she's been through too much for you to go and do this."  
"Now wait a second!" Lykouleon raised his hands and pushed Ruwalk back from him. "There was some stuff going on in here, but I wasn't involved."  
"You mean to tell me that two people were having sex in here, while the Dragonlord stood by, innocently doing his paperwork?"  
"Yes, but replace "did his paperwork" with cowered and I happened to be under the desk," he said, coughing occasionally.  
"Under the desk?" Ruwalk asked.  
"Yes," Lykouleon answered.  
"How'd that happen?" he asked.  
"I didn't want to be disturbed as I was walking to, uh, do some paperwork. I just ducked in here when I heard someone coming."  
"So you hid in here?" Ruwalk started to laugh as his old friend nodded. "Hadn't you heard what Kai-Stern's Office is used for?"  
"Does everyone use it?"  
"You're quite possibly the only one that hasn't!" he told Lykouleon, who sighed.  
"I wanted to save some time, but I've ended up hearing things that an involved man is not supposed to hear and getting delayed," he said.  
"What exactly are you up to?" Ruwalk probed.  
"Just a small nap. I'm overtired," he lied.  
"We're pretty far from your rooms, Lykouleon," Ruwalk said lightly.  
"I'll explain everything when I get back. Just trust your old friend. I need to get out of here quickly," he pleaded.  
"Okay," Ruwalk said. "But I want to hear everything."  
"As do I, my friend," Lykouleon said as he elbowed his friend in the ribs. "You just get back to business with your secret lover, you lucky dog. Alfeegi, eh? I'd never have guessed, if I hadn't heard your moans."  
Ruwalk blushed, ducked his head and walked to the door. Lykouleon laughed as he opened it wide and continued to giggle as Ruwalk pushed him outside.  
"Dragonlord?" 

Lykouleon span on his heel. Alfeegi stood before him, some objects obviously hidden under the coat in his hands. His face was still flushed from a frantic run and the happy glow was fading, as he considered the man in front of him. "What are you doing here, my lord?"  
"Err."  
Alfeegi looked at the door beside him, his face hardening. He looked down at the coat, then glared at his lord. "You wait right here." He flung open the door. "Ruwalk! What was the Dragonlord doing here? Hold this! I'll be right back." He walked in and threw the coat at his lover, then sternly marched back to the settling dust, where the Dragonlord used to be. "Dragonlord?! Aw fuck, he got away again? That's what he thinks."

Alfeegi's eyes narrowed and he glared at the Dragonlord's disappearing back.

"Boys? Hunt him down!"

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaand cut!"

The cheesy host jumps onto the stage again. "How was that? I wonder what Alfeegi has in store for our luckless lord. Will he escape to victory, or is he stuck mining paper for all eternity?"

He walks over to a table with a large placard with GRAND PRIZE written on it. His smile falters a little as he opens the envelope.

"Our GRAND PRIZE goes to Kurayami Ryuu and Lily of Arc, both of whose suggestions were used in the story. Unfortunately, the GRAND PRIZE of one tattoo of yours truly, generously offered by our sponsors, _Pete's House of PAIN!_, is something that we can't really split in two. Hmm. I know, I'll offer each of you, one evening with yours truly! I'll joke, entertain and bring the gift of joy to you and a select group of friends, from six 'till late, one night only."

A low voice interjects. _"'Till late" is not to last beyond eleven o'clock. Meal to be included. All events are at the expense of the prize winner, including travel of the Cheesy Host."_

The host gurns at the camera again. "Just give me a preferred date and I'll see what I can do."

His stomach rumbles as the camera fades out.

"Oh yes, don't forget! Tune into the next episode of **Cliff-Hanger Special!** What happens? You decide!" 


End file.
